inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 55
Shippos erste Liebe ist die 54. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung right|150px In einem Dorf begegnet Shippō dem Mädchen Satsuki. Er hilft ihr gegen ein paar Jungen, die sie bestohlen hatte, und gewinnt so ihr Vertrauen. Satsuki hat einen Stein, von dem sie glaubt, er wäre ein Splitter des Shikon no Tama und er würde ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Sie hofft, so ihren Bruder zurückholen zu können, von dem alle behaupten, dass er im Krieg gefallen sei. Doch der Stein ist nicht echt und statt des Bruders taucht ein gemeiner Eidechsendämon in dessen Gestalt auf. Da schreitet Shippō ein und hilft Satsuki. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha kommt mit seiner Gruppe in ein neues Dorf, das Shippō als ein Dorf erkennt, dass seinem früheren ganz ähnlich ist. Kagome kann hier keine Juwelensplitter fühlen, doch trotzdem legt Miroku Wert darauf, die Stadt zu erkunden, da er hofft, ein paar hübsche Frauen zu finden. Sango kritisiert ihn deshalb, doch er wimmelt sie einfach ab und Inu Yasha will auch nichts suchen, sondern einfach nur essen. Also macht er mit Kagome ein Picknick und Shippou erkundet tatsächlich die Gegend. Der Fuchs sitzt auf einer Wurzel, als ein Mädchen kommt, dass von Jungen verfolgt und schließlich getreten wird. Sie meinen, dass sie eine Frucht gestohlen hätte und sie meint, dass ihr Bruder kommen und sie alle zusammenschlagen wird, doch wenn man den Jungen glaubt, so ist dieser im Krieg gefallen, was für das Mädchen wiederum ein Ansporn ist, einen der Jungen zu beißen. Als die Jungen wieder auf sie losgehen, verdunkelt sich kurz der Himmel und eine große, rosane Kugel verjagt sie und sie rennen weg. Die Kugel ist natürlich Shippou und das Mädchen bedankt sich. Sie gibt ihm eine Frucht und sie stellt sich als Satsuki vor. Später fragt er, wie es denn mit ihrer Familie steht und sie meint, dass ihr Bruder aus dem Krieg zurückkehren wird, egal, ob er noch lebt oder nicht. Dann holt sie einen Juwelensplitter heraus, den Shippou natürlich sofort erkennt. Sie hat ihn einmal von ihrem Bruder bekommen mit der Erklärung, dass dieser Splitter jeden Wunsch erfüllen kann. Miroku hat inzwischen bereits einen Dämon in dem Dorf gefunden, den er austreiben muss und zur Verwunderung seiner Freunde war es diesmal ein echter Dämon und kein Vorwand, um sich eine Unterkunft zu ergattern. Dann kommt ein atemloser Shippo angerannt und erzählt von dem Juwelensplitter. Er holt Satsuki, die von dem Bürgermeister auch gleich erkannt wird und Kagome fragt freundlich, ob sie mal den Juwelensplitter sehen kann. Inu Yasha jedoch muss für seine Unfreundlichkeit mal wieder Platz machen. Shippou erkennt, dass Satsuki ihren Splitter verlieren wird, wenn er echt ist und schämt sich dafür, dass er sie in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Kagome jedoch schickt sie einfach wieder weg, da ihr Splitter gar nicht echt ist, sondern nur so aussieht. Das Angebot des Bürgermeisters, in seinem Haus zu wohnen, lehnt sie ab, da ihr Bruder ja wiederkommen wird. Allerdings ist es auch ein Problem, dass der Stein nicht echt ist, da Satsukis Wunsch dann nicht in Erfüllung geht. Später meint der Bürgermeister zu den anderen, dass Satsukis Bruder wirklich tot ist, sie es aber einfach nicht anerkennen will. Der Dämon, den Miroku aus dem Haus des Bürgermeisters vertrieben hat, denkt inzwischen daran, wie er Satsuki für seine Pläne nutzen kann. In der Nacht denkt Shippō daran, dass ein echter Juwelensplitter Satsukis Bruder wiederbeleben könnte. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hat, dass alle schlafen, und dass nur Kagome in unruhigen Träumen liegt, nimmt er sich deren Juwelensplitter, doch Inu Yasha schlief gar nicht und meint, dass es wohl sicher einen Grund gibt, dass er ihr so unbedingt helfen will. Als Miroku meint, dass Shippō in Satsuki verliebt ist, gibt dieser das sogar zu, doch als er erwähnt, das Inu Yasha mit seiner "Kagome oder Kikyō" Geschichte nicht besser ist, bekommt er einen Schlag verpasst und damit hat sich die Sache vorerst. Am nächsten Tag kommt ein verwundeter Mensch in die Hütte Satsukis und meint, dass er ihr Bruder ist. Sie freut sich, dass er endlich wiedergekommen ist, während Shippou sich in Richtung Hütte bewegt, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Da kommt ihm Satsuki auch schon entgegen, um ihn ihrem Bruder vorzustellen. Der Rest der Gruppe fragt sich indessen, wo Shippou wohl ist, können sich aber denken, dass er wohl bei Satsuki ist, doch Kagome und Sango wollen ihn suchen gehen. Später stellt Satsuki Shippou ihrem Bruder vor, doch in dem Spiegel des Wassereimers sieht dieser, dass der "Bruder" in Wirklichkeit der Echsendämon des Bürgermeisterhauses ist. Daraufhin will er Satsuki unter vier Augen sprechen, doch der Dämon hält Satsuki fest und will einen echten Juwelensplitter. Satsukis Splitter zerbricht er einfach und Shippou schlägt er weg. Dann will er, dass Shippou ihm einen Juwelensplitter bringt und Shippou enthüllt die Gestalt der Echse mit seinem Fuchsfeuer. Eine weitere Illusion verschafft ihnen etwas Zeit und sie fliehen. Der Echsendämon erholt sich recht schnell und verfolgt sie, daher schickt Shippou Satsuki auf einem seiner Illusionspferde weg in Richtung seiner Freunde; er selber stellt sich zum Kampf. Inu Yasha Gruppe ist derweil an Satsukis alter Hütte und sie erkennen die Spuren eines großen Dämons und wenig später kommt ihnen das Pferd Shippous entgegen. Satsuki fasst die Geschichte kurz zusammen und sie suchen schnell Shippou. Dieser kämpft gegen die Echse und kann den wenig intelligenten Dämon mit seinen Illusionen kurz in Schach halten, doch im Endeffekt ist er einfach nicht stark genug. Da kommt Inu Yasha und die Echse meint, dass es eine weitere Verwandlung ist, doch Inu Yasha setzt einfach sein Bakuryūha ein. Leider muss er bemerken, dass es nicht funktioniert, da der Dämon zu wenig Energie besitzt. Daher erledigt er seinen Kontrahenten einfach mit einem Schlag und Miroku vernichtet seinen jämmerlichen Rest. Daraufhin besitzt Inu Yasha sogar soviel Feingefühl, vor Satsuki zu behaupten, dass Shippou die Hauptarbeit geleistet hat, damit Satsuki denkt, dass Shippou wirklich stark ist, was Shippou auch zu schätzen weiß. Dann gibt er ihr die Krümel ihres Juwelensteines zurück, doch sie verstreut ihn einfach und meint, dass sie zum Bürgermeister zieht, da sie endlich eingesehen hat, dass ihr Bruder nicht wiederkommt. Später verabschieden sie sich und während der Weiterreise bleibt Shippou kurz stehen und sieht traurig einen Schwarm Glühwürmchen an. Die anderen erkennen, dass er wohl tatsächlich Liebeskummer hat, doch schließlich lässt er sich zum Weitergehen bewegen. Soundtracks #Rin and Sesshomaru #Title Card Theme #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Swordsmith, Totosai #Beautiful Memories #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Mirokus Bro, Tanuki Hachiemon #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack #Miasma #Fierce Battle #Fight to Death #I am (Anime Version) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha